1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to business process management and integration and, more particularly, to a Process Brokering Services (PBS) through the concept of Adaptive Documents to facilitate collaborative business process management and integration.
2. Background Description
Across every industry, large organizations are struggling with the complexity of integrating both internal and external systems. Potential benefits to companies that can successfully address these challenges include:                Gaining better control of their value chain and leveraging this improved control for competitive advantage.        Reducing inventory costs by improving their process integration with suppliers.        Providing a consistent customer experience across a range of channels and thereby improving customer loyalty.        Realizing the benefits of a recent merger through effective communications across diverse systems.Traditional business process integration is usually performed by defining isolated work flows executed by a workflow engine. This approach is inadequate in the new Web-based business models where several enterprises collaborate to achieve business objectives. The emphasis in this new business model is on solution assembly in which new solutions are built by leveraging the existing applications. These new solutions need design patterns that can bring together information integration and process integration. These solutions need to manage and choreograph fragmented processes and information distributed among several enterprises and applications. The invention described here addresses these issues.        